


提线人未在场

by xiangzigou



Category: 2046 (2004), 如梦
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 基于两部片子剧情的拉郎，两部片都看一下会比较好懂





	提线人未在场

某一天，Max在车舱内醒来，对周围的一切感到熟悉。

这种熟悉延伸至即将到来的时刻，他好像能看到会发生什么。尚且风平浪静的时候，他已经开始紧张，他将两只手搁在膝上，不自觉地倒数。

他数快了，数字还没减至一，门就开了。

Max看着他走进来。

周慕云昨晚喝了太多酒，歪在床上昏睡到下午。他的身体比他意识先醒，手在床头小柜上一通乱摸，凭日常惯性找烟。烟没摸到，倒是把一沓纸扫到了地上。

他拼了命把脑袋挪到床沿，眼睛撑开一条缝，努力去看那是什么东西。最后他整个人毯子般滑到地上，这才看清。

那是房东女儿的稿子。他记得她昨天拿它遮着自己半张脸，晃着身体，说这是看了他之前的2046写的一点补充。

“书已经出了，还怎么补充？”

“挑了一个角色写写我自己的看法嘛，要不所有人都那么可怜。”

周慕云微笑着看她，他很喜欢她讲可怜这个词，他自己就很少想到它。他笔下的人物多耽于情欲，大半篇幅都在翻云覆雨，凄凄惨惨戚戚一笔带过，毕竟读者不爱看凄苦的故事，王小姐却偏偏喜欢替里面人物深究那不足一茶匙的可怜。

周慕云有些欣慰。

“好啊，那你放下，我看看。”

故事里有个新人物，叫Max。

Max的耳朵压上车窗，眼镜脚摩擦着玻璃。车舱内的气温逐渐变低了，他两只手抱着腿缩在沙发一角，浑浑噩噩地惦着他死去的猫。

门朝一侧打开，CC1966走进来。今早Max得知了他的编号。

“那个也是机器人吗？他和其他的不一样，是个男生。”Max抓着自己斜挎包的包带，把头伸出去看那个机器人一顿一顿地收拾着隔间里的桌子。

“我们的服务员是没有性别的。”列车长笑起来，他扎着领结，头梳得光亮，说话抑扬顿挫。

Max对这句话迷惑不解，在CC1966进来的时候，他便一直盯着看，想找出某处破绽。他上学的时候的专业方向就是这个，他把这个机器人的外貌和动作归为数据，顿时感觉亲切不少。

他们行动出发点是数据，落脚点也是数据，很好懂，不会歇斯底里。Max最怕的就是周围人突然的歇斯底里。

CC1966有喉结，在他抬起头来看舱顶的时候你可以清楚地看到。Max从挎包里掏出本子，草草记录。

“CC1966”。他写。

“Hey。”Max朝他摇摇手，CC1966的头偏了偏，大概是在接收信号。

CC1966将头转过来，这是他走进房间起第一次看Max。

他很年轻，和Max一样年轻。

“这里越来越冷了，我没有带毯子，”Max拿笔的一端挠脸，“上车前我听他们说要做些准备，可我来得太匆忙。”

年轻的机器人迟缓地转身，门打开又并拢。等再次打开时，CC1966抱着一摞厚厚的羊绒毯出现在门口。

Max接过羊绒毯的时候碰到CC1966的手，指尖有薄薄的温度。

在极寒天气下，确实需要供暖装置来保障内部零件正常运转。Max对自己解释，在本子上写下“WARM”。

Max将下半身用毯子裹住，脑袋再次歪上车窗。他选了个舒服的姿势来观察目标， CC1966蹲下来检查桌上的台灯，他们隔着一个玻璃灯罩对视，机器人的鼻翼和唇角被热芝士一般的光拉伸，带着花的香气。

这盏灯里面有干花，Max见他们将一只铺满花的盒子填进灯的肚子。

CC1966调完了灯，按下圆圆的按钮，三面墙壁上被泼上彩色的光，红橙橘黄，还有一点枯木的绿色。Max直起身子，看了一圈，最后停在车窗上。

他们俩都在里面，是幕布的一部分，外面的景色在二人身上又轻又快地轧过去。

“好厉害。”

Max赞叹。

这没什么技术含量，列车长说他们的列车走的是复古风，追求的就是好看和无用，像这种灯罩和色调，都是许多年前流行过的，后来被抛在了高歌猛进的时代后面。

Max记得自己的妈妈也买过这样的灯。后来和她的其他物品一起，碎了一地，碎片中间流淌着血。血流动的速度太慢，没前进多远就变成了黏糊糊的一层，有点像化了的底片。

CC1966站在墙边，视线一直固定在窗外，变换的光影在他眼珠上掠过，他的眼睛眨也不眨。

Max猜他根本不像看起来那么年轻，他对外界事物兴趣缺缺，行动也迟钝，第一眼的锐气也许只是制造者赋予他的假象。

Max坐回到自己位子上，在本子上写了一个“OLD”，后面打了个问号。

有好几天没看到CC1966了，列车长说这里的乘客太多，他们人手不足，所以不会常常遇到。

“如果你找它，我叫它过来。”

Max摇头，表示自己只是无事可做。

这次给Max送餐的机器人像一个少女，发尾卷翘。Max拿一个苹果在她眼前晃，看她的视线追着苹果跑，像逗猫。

吃完午餐，Max裹起毯子，在车内闲逛。

过道狭长，装潢色调从暖色调一直过渡到冷色调，连接处像吸管上凹下去纹路。

乘客确实很多，但彼此相隔较远，每个人都窝在自己的小空间里，Max从一扇又一扇门前经过，闻到里面不同的香气。抽水烟的女人，打桥牌的男人，好像每个人上了这辆车，喜好都变得复古。他们穿着色彩鲜艳的旗袍和衬衫，外面挎着着了色的皮草。有几颗珍珠从某扇门里滚出来，滚到Max脚边，Max拾起它们，去敲半掩着的门。里面的女人扳过他的脸，给他一个很难擦掉的吻。

Max一路走来，只觉头昏脑胀。靠在嵌了钢筋的电梯门上休息时，他遇到了给自己送午餐的少女，女孩正在抽烟，见他来了，嘴巴微张，团团烟雾扑向他。他后退一步，问：“你们也抽烟的吗？”

对方歪头，睁着圆圆的眼睛。

Max把毯子丢在地上，坐下来喘气。他背后那节车厢没有开灯，过道很窄，上面垂下状似菌类的吊灯，把空间压迫得更加狭小，像小时候他和母亲藏身的柜子。Max躺下，列车在他身下颤动，他这才记起自己上车的目的，他要去2046。

在上车的前一晚，有个声音一直在对他说：逝者如斯夫，不舍昼夜。

絮絮叨叨，很烦。吵得他没法睡。

上车后他揣着本子到处走，记下零碎的片段，作出对列车很感兴趣的样子，用锤子把翘起的记忆地板粗暴地砸回去。

就像现在这样。

Max偏转脑袋，看向旁边一扇没有合上的门。

像这样，去看看别的，不要想它，举起锤子。

Max看到了CC1966。

CC1966和一个浅紫色头发的女人。

女人耳朵上有接收器，不是人类。Max对她的头发有印象，她没有编号，取而代之的是近似人名的“露露”。

她赤身裸体地坐在床上，顶上垂下的蛛丝尾端结着一个饱满的小灯，随着列车的前进，那只灯在微微晃动，她的肉体就此活了起来，在暗与明之间游走。

CC1966在她身后坐着，头枕上她的肩。

露露无动于衷。

Max躺在黑暗里打量他们，突然想到在自己受的教育里，窥视别人是不礼貌的。于是他抬手盖住眼，又忍不住从指缝往外望。

他们什么也没做，CC1966有几次发出了讯息，都被露露忽视了。她下床，穿上自己的裙子和外套，低下头咬了咬CC1966的鼻尖。

Max想到以前认识一个拉拉队队长，她们的成熟不仅仅反映在曲线和微笑上，还有若即若离，这样的游刃有余让Max紧张得手心出汗。

现在他的手心又出汗了。

他觉得自己目睹了一场血案。

露露走出来，扫了Max一眼，从他身上迈过，软了腰靠在墙上，和少女分享一支烟。

她是一只熟透的石榴，色泽深沉，以她为参照，CC1966内心的苍老也显得涩口。

CC1966坐在原处，面无表情地看着Max。

Max把手拢起来放在嘴边，佯装喊话：“我的灯坏了，你晚上可以来看看吗？”

台灯当然是完好的。CC1966按了几次开关，确定了这灯身体健康而且会长命百岁后，转头看Max。

“我不喜欢那个香味，味道太大。”Max有点心虚。

CC1966拉开台灯肚子里的抽屉，取出一盒干花。然后他在沙发的一角坐下来，把干花一片片地吃下去。

Max目瞪口呆，凑过去拣了一瓣，才舔了一下就撇了嘴。

“你们怎么消化它？烧掉它吗？在这里？”Max的手放上CC1966的小腹，又受到感召似地上移到胸口。

有心跳。

一下下地打在Max的掌心，像幼猫的舌头。

他猛地收回了手。

为了避免道德上的争议，日常生活中的机器人大多被刻意做成非人型，可以清楚地看出它们的材质，丢掉时也不会可惜。

他胃里升起一股奇特的感觉。

这过于逼真了。太超过了。

这趟列车是一个灰色地带，一个刻意留出的缺口，像是半开着的门，吐出一两颗珍珠，然后被人嬉笑着掩上。

食指压上嘴唇，发出无声的警示。

Max看着他，开口道：“你能理解不作为指令的闲聊吗？被你储存起来的信息，你会把它们提炼为经验吗？如果我用别的话来代替‘我爱你’，像是‘今晚月色真好’一类的，你们会明白吗？”

CC1966像他手上抱的那只盒子一样安静。

Max灵光一闪。

“那好，假设我是露露。”

顿了很久后，CC1966缓慢地点头。“露露。”他说，声音轻软，像晴天的云。

“我是露露，我说，我爱你。”

Max说得郑重其事。虽然这不过是个出于好奇的试验。

CC1966的表情并没有变化，只是用力抓紧了盒子的边缘。Max看着他聚拢起精神，有些湿乎乎的玩意儿接连不断地从他眼眶里摔下来，掉进盒子里，干花被打得柔软。

他始终是一张冷漠寡情的脸，比起哭，看上去更像淋了雨。

Max用拇指蹭他下巴上的水，凉凉的，手指按过的地方，留下转瞬即逝的印。

皮肤是软的，触感和人类相差无异。

这真的，太过了。

依依去世后，Max很少做梦。偶尔会梦到二人相遇的那栋高楼，空旷安静，他只能听到自己脚步的回声。

这晚的梦里他不是一个人。

他在一个又高又深的柜子里，两扇柜门中间漏进一线红色的光。地面在震动，发出低低的声响。

这不是他童年的柜子，也没有他的母亲。

有薄薄的温度沿着他的腰缠上来，他垂下头，下巴撞上柔软的头发和熟悉的香气。

“CC？”

CC1966抬起眼看向他，呼吸打在他喉咙上。

Max下意识往后躲，手滑到身后，摸到一件冰凉坚硬的物件。他手指一痛，放在光下看，指肚上出现一道逐渐变宽的红线，外面的光打在上面，形成一个交叠的叉。

那是把刀，本应在厨房里挂着，只沾鱼和羊羔的血。

CC1966握住刀柄，将它缓缓抽出，刀尖压上自己的嘴唇。

嘘。

他对Max笑了笑，凹下去的酒窝盛了外面的一点红。

我要走了。

Max自梦里醒来，CC1966还是和他在一起，被他的胳膊牢牢箍住。

列车在他做梦时驶入1224区，这片区域气候最为寒冷，车里的御寒设备不够抵御寒气。有同伴的乘客挤在一起，强打精神度过漫长夜晚。他形单影只，只能把毯子的边角都掖得更密不透风。

他不知道CC1966什么时候来的，他睡得昏昏的，只记得自己跟前的温度逐渐升高，出于本能，他把最近的热源往自己身上揽。

于是他梦里也有了一盒香气。尖锐的气味，刺破他的手指。

他辨认出了这个味道。

机器人摸起来应该是硬的，CC1966的胯骨和手腕就很符合，但脸颊和嘴唇又不像，额头和肩胛骨符合，耳垂和掌心又不对了。

CC1966是人类和机器的混合体，Max在混沌中想，也许这世间肉身有限，有的人不得不退而求其次，这不是他们能选择的。

寒气从他背靠着的墙面渗进来，他收紧胳膊，填满他们之间的缝隙。

他直直坠入一团柔软又暖和的梦境里。

“它们是服务员，照顾乘客是应该的，”列车长戴上自己的夹鼻眼镜，忙着填写针对列车服务员的测评表，“看来它还知道自己的责任，我以为它已经老化了。”

“他还不错。”

“是吗？”列车长抬起眼，笑了一声，“它有点小毛病，不过倒没出过什么大问题。机器人用的时间久了都会出这种事，把数十年来储存的信息提炼为经验，然后就，啪嗒，懂得多了，做起痴男怨女。”

Max想到露露，心里一阵忐忑。

“没有吧，我觉得他有点呆。”

“这样就好嘛，比较安全。对我们好，对它们也好。三年前有个乘客，闹着要带走我们的服务员。也不怪他，谁在车上住小半年，脑子都不清楚。哎，你为什么去2046？”

“我妈妈和我的女朋友不在了。我去那找她们。”

“离开2046可不容易。”

“我为什么要离开？”

“对啊，我还从没见过离开2046的。镜花水月，也是吸引力。”

列车长吹了声口哨。

“CC1966喜欢上了Max，你是这么构想的？就因为Max对他说我是露露，他把这句话当成了……”周慕云吐出烟，舔舔嘴唇，“一条指令？”

王小姐两只手捧着咖啡杯，咬着嘴角等他评价。“怎么样？”

“太残忍。”周慕云微笑。

“这样CC1966就不会杀死露露，怎么会残忍？”

“圆满也是一种血案，小姐，”周慕云笑得眯起了眼，“有凶杀很好哇，我的读者喜欢看凶杀。而且……”周慕云截住了后半句。

而且这也确实发生了。

周慕云略沉了脸色，他夹着烟，用拇指和无名指捏起杯子，喝了一口咖啡。放下咖啡，他又回到花花公子温柔的壳里。

“你给我的稿子没结局，要是你想看，我也可以写个圆满的给你。故事而已。”

“算了，”王小姐鼓起脸颊，“刻意就没意思了。我改了好多遍，想不出特别好的收尾。”

“我也想不出，只好写凶杀。”

周慕云支着下巴，看王小姐用小勺铲蛋糕上的奶油。他想送给小姑娘一个甜的故事，只要稍微改改结局，她就能高兴，听起来挺划算。

可他还是下不去手。

周慕云枯对着稿纸，一个字都写不出。他按照王小姐的思路写了几版，总是通往同一个结局。

他写的是在他生命里来去的人，他希望他们能在这世上留个痕迹，也算个凭吊。

对于无法挽回周慕云体悟得最深，即使他在自己的小说里塞满耸人听闻的桥段，也遮不住萧索之气。

周慕云搁下了笔。

Max遇见了CC1966许多次。每次都大同小异。

他站在列车长边上，抓着自己挎包的包带，歪出去半个身子，问那是谁啊。

在不同的世界里，Max有着相同的蓬松的头发，常常会滑到鼻尖的眼镜，过世的母亲和女友，和一个空白的本子。

CC1966一次又一次地蹲下来检查台灯，和Max隔着玻璃灯罩对视。在进入1224之前，Max会出于好奇而和他玩“我是露露”的游戏。

这些都被设计好了，他们分布在棋盘上，按棋谱站好。

珍珠总是会滚落到Max脚边。

这种重复总是走向同一个结果。

刀上没有血迹，石榴般的露露像石榴一样被剖开，伤口里探出冷冰冰的电线和火花。

CC1966站在门口，颓着脑袋。露露所在房间里的乘客连衣服都来不及穿好，拖着浴袍的一条袖管冲出来喊救命。过道里瞬间多出两排看热闹的脑袋，见了手上握着刀的CC1966又忙不迭地缩了回去，把门关得紧紧。

Max在自己的位置上吃削好的荸荠，前几天总是由CC1966来送水果，今天换了人。

有吵闹声从车舱的深处传来，Max端着自己的小碟走到门口去听。

词句逐渐清晰，有了完整的意思。

他丢下碟子，朝着来人的方向跑去。

车舱从红色变成绿色，Max一直没停。看到站在那的CC1966，Max冲过去一把抓住他胳膊。

越过CC1966的肩，Max瞥到仰躺在床上的露露。

他胸口一窒。

这让他想起童年浸着血的一角。

Max拽走了CC1966。

他们两个躲进镶在厨房墙壁上的冷冻柜里，柜子又高又深，里面冻着的生羊肉和海鲜从四面八方戳挤着他俩。这里像是第二个1224区，冷气通过口鼻灌进来，Max只好搂住CC1966取暖。

两扇柜门中间漏进一线红色的光。地面在震动，发出低低的声响。

似曾相识。

CC1966歇在Max胸口，难得温驯。就像列车长说的，CC1966成了一个困在感情中的人类。现在CC1966拔除了让自己成人的由头，一下子给自己松了束缚。

“我说，停下来，换一个人。可我已经老了，转弯总是来不及。”CC1966说，神情舒展。

此刻，伤心的好像只有Max一个人。Max对细腻感情的处理并不比CC1966强多少，直到这一刻他才意识到伤心。

“我们去2046，只要坚持到进站就好了。你藏的好一点，就不会被销毁的。”

“你真容易心软，”CC1966笑了，“我都不同情我自己。”

Max摸到CC1966的刀，他的手指被割破，指肚上出现一道逐渐变宽的红线，外面的光打在上面，形成一个交叠的叉。

CC1966把刀抽出来，压上自己的嘴唇。

“嘘，”他说，“我要走了。”

Max觉得自己的生活和椒盐卷饼差不多，每一段都烙着过去的印记，每一段都是过去的闪回。他小时候躲在柜子里，现在也是如此。他长高，戴上了眼镜，一天不用剃须刀下巴上就毛刺刺的，他早已长大，却还是不能摆脱童年的梦魇。

他厌恶离别，厌恶失去，也讨厌无能为力。但这些在未来难以避免。

逝者如斯夫，不舍昼夜。

时间不会停，他自己选择被丢下。

他要去2046，那里永不改变。

逝者如斯夫，不舍昼夜。

登上2046的前一晚，Max脑子里全是这句话。他爬起来，往耳朵里塞了一团棉球，倒下去继续睡。

他做了一整晚空白的梦，第二天检票时还哈欠连天。

车长像个剧院老板，扎着领结，头发抹了油，说起话来抑扬顿挫。他站在车门口，对每一个登车的乘客都道2046新年快乐。

“我叫个服务生领你去房间。”

Max还在犯困，只觉得太阳穴突突地跳。他闭目休息，听见列车长在他旁边说了句“正好”。

睁开眼，看见一个耳朵上别着接收器的青年。那人低着头查看台上的钥匙，下颌线条收得窄，形成一个尖。

“CC？”Max脱口而出。

三个人都愣了。

“它确实是这唯一编号CC的，CC1966，”列车长先开口，“不过你怎么知道？”

“条件反射？”Max耸耸肩。

经年累月形成的一种反应。哪里来的年又哪里来的月，这就很难讲了。常常会有这种事，你讲不清，只好忽略它。

CC1966看着Max，机器人动作总是伴随着不可避免的停顿，所以一个短暂的打量被无可奈何地抻成了长时间的注视。

被盯得面红耳赤，Max不得不回应：“Hey，我是Max。”

“露露。”CC1966说，声音轻软，像晴天的云。

Max又愣住了。

列车长笑起来。“你是坏了吗？这位先生已经说了自己是Max，露露不在这。”

石榴一样的女人，脊背贴在墙上，指尖有一只燃烧的烟。

Max脑子里闪过几段碎片：从床上垂下来的腿，门里滚出的珍珠，下巴上欲落未落的雨水，手指上涌出的血。它们没有任何意义，拼也拼不出完整的含义。Max心里一阵烦躁，他确定自己错过了重要的信息。

CC1966将Max领进房间，正对门的玻璃上映出俩人的身影，外面的景色在二人身上又轻又快地轧过去。

“我忘记带毯子。”Max说。

他的外套还没脱，温度刚刚好。但Max认为自己应该说这句话，就像是用微波炉加热速食品，设定好时间，时间到了，叮。

“我有个疑问，”在CC1966转身离开前，Max叫住他，“为什么喊我露露？”

他觉得古怪，但不是由于名字的错误，而是时间。他潜意识里认为，这句话不应该出现在这个时候。还没到时间。

什么时候才是正确的时间？它有多久才会到来？没人能回答他。

“我无法控制，”CC1966说，“也许是信息调配出了差错。”

“很可能不是，因为我也变得有点不对，这证明它不是你一个人的问题，”Max在沙发上坐下来，拍拍自己旁边的空位，“毯子可以等会儿拿。我能对你说几句话吗？”

CC1966在 Max旁边坐下，举起一只手，拇指和食指圈出一个环。

Max笑了，他抓住CC1966的手腕，让那个环贴近自己嘴唇。

“树洞里面有人吗？”Max问。

CC1966不说话。

“看来很安全了。”

“我以前在梦里认识了我的女朋友，她还有个姐妹。起初我以为自己喜欢她，后来才知道我喜欢另外一个。依依说我呆，她是对的。后来她们都不在了，像我妈妈一样，彻底地不存在了。所以我要去2046，也许你会说过去的就让它过去，我妈妈不在的时候，我也是这么想，过去的就过去，可依依也变成了过去。我不想再重复这样的体验，在2046，你失去的都存在，时间是静止的。”

“说这些是因为，”Max抬起眼，“我觉得再不说就没有机会说了，我想把这些告诉你。有事要发生，CC，我有预感。”

他放开了CC1966的手，后者缓慢地展开手掌，将它搁在自己膝上。

“需要我帮你吃掉灯里的花吗？”

CC1966问。

夜里Max独自坐在沙发上，对着空白的本子发呆。

他拿出笔，想了想，写下“CC1966”，又在后面写下“WARM”“OLD？”“TEARS”和“EMOTION”。

这些词就在他的脑子里，他好像写过数十次，每一次都在同样的位置，笔画叠加到一起，终于在纸上留下了痕迹，他顺着那些凹痕，写下注定的字母。

有许多个他在不同的时空给他留下线索，他们花心力记下发生过的细节，是在提醒他。

他们想让他做点什么。

Max走出去找CC1966。

既然CC1966身上也发生了同样的状况，那他们最好谈谈。

过道狭长，连接处像吸管上凹下去纹路。他在变换着颜色的车厢里走，听着门里的声音。

他突然停住了脚步。

缺了什么。

这里本应有珍珠。时间还没到，如果微波炉发出叮的声响，这里应该有珍珠。他脑中的碎片有一片回到了它的图画上。

Max意识到自己提快了速度，现在他能预见的时间点在现实时间之后。

他手心出汗。

Max曾为了减少对过去的依赖而去当黑客，那段黑客时光给了他不小的鼓励，因为他发现自己也是能掌控些什么的。即使它们不合法。

现在，他好像又能振作了。

露露正放低身体，让一位乘客为她点一支烟。她笑着道谢，扭过脸去，白雾在她背影上方结成一张网。

Max一眼认出了她，她回头时脸上的忧愁还没擦。

“CC1966，你看到他了吗？”

“我有半天没见着他，他没说去哪。”露露微笑。

他的直觉告诉他，露露是和他以及CC1966绑在一起的，他那些杂乱无章的碎片里，有很多都是关于她。

“哦，他走前说，快要到1224区了，”露露说，“明明还远着呢，傻。”说最后一句时她笑得颇为无奈，像抱怨一个不听话的弟弟。

1224。

如果说有什么真正地点醒了Max，就是这片终年积雪的寒冷土地。

列车驶经这片区域，舱内温度骤降，乘客彼此拥抱取暖，熬过长夜。

Max记得1224。他在1224境内抱住一盒香气。

变化从那时候开始，种子伏在表层冻土之下，等泥土因温度上升而松动，就拱出芽。经历了一次的Max只会感觉到破土时的瘙痒，太轻微了，几乎察觉不到。经历了数十次就不同了，感情缠绕虬结，枝繁叶茂，已经会让人觉得沉。

原来那晚的另一个人也记得1224。

Max终于明白了为何自己和CC1966有同样的病，他们互为病因。

他记得我，Max自语，他同样记得我。

他希望我帮他调转方向。

CC1966坐在Max房间门口，低头滚一颗发亮的小球。球脱离他的掌心，骨碌碌滚走，被一只手拦住。CC1966顺着那只手看上去，看到一个又高又白的青年。

“在等我？”Max蹲下来，把球放回他手里。

CC1966的样子总会让人误以为他凉薄，这可能是制造者奇怪的趣味，给他写入炽热的代码，但不让他有足够的反应速度去排解拥挤的情感。这让他像一个像个服用大量安定妄图自己主宰生死的绝症病人，即使内里烧灼溃烂，面上还是镇静安详。

现在的CC1966还是老样子，他面无表情地伸出两只瘦长的胳膊环住Max的肩。

“1224还没到呢。你和我一样走在前面了，CC。”

Max的胳膊从CC1966腋下穿过，将人抱了起来，CC1966脚尖踩上Max的鞋，俩人晃晃悠悠地跌进屋里。Max的眼镜受到震动，差点从鼻梁上滑下来。

看着自己上方的Max，CC1966像是终于从长梦中苏醒，慢慢地笑了，他抬手取下Max的眼镜，单手折了镜脚握在手心，问：“还有多久？”

“我们在半小时前经过了650区，所以应该……”

CC1966勾住Max的脖子，脸颊贴过去，一点点蹭上Max的嘴角。

原来机器人内部和人类一样热且软。

分别是所有故事的结局，Max对自己说，他可以接受，不会因为惧怕结局而止步不前。

就算是一时的昏头也好，他以前想在2046寻找的过去，也都起始于一时的昏头。他想往前走，他不想再后退也不想再重复了。

乘坐2046前往2046，这本身就是个寓言，是条首尾相衔的蛇。

他要和CC1966一起下车，再寻找离开的办法。既然他们两个都看到了自己关节上连接的吊线，那他们就能扯断它。

Max不是那个被母亲保护起来的漂亮又胆怯的小男孩了。

这次车停得比以往都要久。露露坐在窗边往外看，2046起了很大的雾，下车的乘客刚迈下最后一截梯就被艳红的雾吞没了。

手边的电话响起，露露将烟用手指掐灭，勾起听筒，里头是列车长火急火燎的声音。

“找不到CC1966了，他总是和你一起，你有没有……”

“他在这，”露露说，“在养护舱里休息。”

对方松了口气。“我还……”

露露直接挂了电话。她起身伸了伸腰，脱下高跟，单手解了扣子，躺到床上。顶上垂下的蛛丝尾端结着一个饱满的小灯，很快那只灯就摇晃起来，像颗运动的星。

露露盯着星星，露出笑容。

祝所有人好运。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 三个时间，一个是周慕云所在的时间，一个是他笔下的时空，还有一个是未来世界里真正存在的2046年。不断修改的稿子产生一个又一个平行时空，也产生一对又一对的Max和CC


End file.
